


Never Too Tired

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Fluff and Smut, Jensen has a thing for Misha's hair okay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tender Sex, Top Jensen, shhhhh, sleepy misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://earthdragon1.tumblr.com">earthdragon1</a> who wanted: "loving, gentle, top!jensen"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> for [earthdragon1](http://earthdragon1.tumblr.com) who wanted: "loving, gentle, top!jensen"

There’s a knock on the door of his trailer.

“Come in,” Jensen calls from his couch and smiles when he sees Misha’s face.

He’s still in his Castiel costume, tie loosened around his neck and hair disheveled and Jensen will never be over the monumental amount of affection he feels towards this man as well as the angel he portrays.

Misha shrugs out of Cas’ coat and drapes it over the back of a chair then kicks his shoes off. He shuffles over towards the couch Jensen is sitting on and plops on his stomach, head lying in Jensen’s lap.

Jensen’s hand instantly finds Misha’s hair and he begins petting it, “Tired?”

Misha closes his eyes and mumbles something along the lines of an agreement. After a moment, “What’ve you been doing?”

Jensen hums, “Just watching a movie.”

Misha nuzzles his face into Jensen’s lap, “Missed you.”

Jensen chuckles and continues running his fingers through Misha’s hair, “I know. Me too. I’m glad you’re here now, though.”

Misha falls asleep, head in Jensen’s lap. He doesn’t wake up until the credits for the movie are scrolling across the screen. He looks up at Jensen and smiles, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jensen smiles down at him.

That smirk on Misha’s face speak volumes and Jensen knows exactly what it means. Needless to say, he is not at all surprised when Misha reaches a hand up and palms him through the thick fabric of his jeans.

He groans softly and continues raking his fingers through Misha’s hair.

Misha gets his other hand up and unbuttons Jensen’s pants. Jensen lifts his hips to help him slide his pants down along with his boxers.

Now fully exposed, Misha is able to wrap his hand around Jensen, pumping him to hardness and then he takes him in his mouth.

Jensen lets out a soft hiss when Misha scrapes his teeth along his shaft the way he likes it. Not too rough but rough enough to send chills throughout his whole body.

Misha pulls off and peppers kisses along the small expanse of the exposed skin on Jensen’s stomach, hips, and thighs.

Jensen lifts Misha’s head up from his lap and brings it to his face and kisses him, soft and gentle. He caresses his thumb along Misha’s cheek and pulls off with a smile, “Let’s go to the bed,” Jensen whispers in the space between them.

Misha hums contently and nods.

Jensen pulls his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way and removes his shirt.

Misha stands up from the couch and is obviously still very tired and Jensen thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

Jensen walks over to Misha and captures his lips in a kiss. “You’re too tired, babe.”

Misha shakes his head in protest, “’m never too tired for this.”

Jensen chuckles and caresses his cheek, “Well, then let me take care you, okay?”

Misha hums in approval and stumble towards Jensen, throwing his arms around him in a poor attempt at a hug.

Jensen stumbles back but steadies himself, “Woah there,” he chuckles, “Can you at least walk yourself to the bed?”

“Mhmm.” Misha nods and trudges over to the bed and falls back on it.

Jensen smiles and walks over to him and he lies above him, arms bracketing Misha’s face and he leans down to kiss him. Misha returns the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Jensen to enter.

Jensen runs his hands along Misha’s coat and peels it off of him. Tie, shirt, slacks, underwear, and socks following after until Misha lies beneath him, naked and hard for him.

“You’re beautiful, Mish,” Jensen whispers as he leans down to kiss along Misha’s stomach.

Misha responds with a moan and he curls his fingers in Jensen’s hair.

Jensen wraps his lips around Misha’s cock and sinks all the way down, causing Misha to arch his back off the bed with a groan, “Oh, fuck, Jen…” he breathes.

Jensen pulls off with a smile, wrapping his fist around Misha’s cock and pumping him, “Hmm…how do you want me, babe?”

“In me…please, Jen…” he whimpers.

Jensen leans up and captures his lips in another slow kiss, “Okay,” he smiles.

He grabs the lube from the bedside drawer and slicks up his fingers. He rubs them together, warming it up, then presses a finger against Misha’s entrance, “Relax for me, baby.”

Misha lets out a shaky exhale and Jensen’s finger slides all the way home. He pumps it in and out a few times and then adds another. He leans down and spreads Misha’s thighs further apart, letting him see everything. He leans down and licks the underside of Misha’s cock all the way down to his balls and he takes them into his mouth as he adds a third finger.

“Ohh….Jen…I’m-I’m ready,” Misha breathes and reaches his arms out for Jensen.

Jensen pulls his fingers out and goes back up to kiss Misha. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Misha’s, “You’re too good for me, you know that?” He kisses Misha’s forehead, down his cheeks to his jaw. He softly bites at the stubble and works his way around to his ear. He softly nibbles on the lobe and slides his cock inside, groaning against Misha’s ear.

Misha wraps his arms around the man above him, pulling him even closer so their chests are pressed against each other’s.

Jensen gives Misha a moment to adjust. He nibbles on his ear, “You feel so good, Misha. So, so good,” he breathes as he slides out slowly and pushes back in. Misha moans and wraps his legs around Jensen, urging him deeper.

“Love you like this, Mish…so open for me and taking me like you were made for this.” He thrusts a little faster, holding onto Misha as he rocks into him.

Misha whimpers, “T-Touch me, Jen…”

Jensen kisses him as he wraps a free hand around Misha’s cock, his fist pumping in time with his thrusts. “You close, baby? Let me know when you’re close,” he breathes, “I wanna come with you.” He leans back down and bites at his neck.

“I’m close…I’m close…oh my fucking-“ is all Misha gets out before he arches against Jensen, painting his stomach and Jensen fist with his release.

“Oh, fuck, Mish…” his hips stutter and he slams back in once more before releasing inside of him. He wraps his arms back around Misha as he pumps into him a few more times before sliding out and flopping onto the bed beside Misha.

Misha rolls over and buries his face in Jensen’s chest and Jensen wraps his arms around him, pulling him even closer as their legs wrap around the other’s. He cradles the back of Misha’s head with his hand and pets his hair.

They lie there, for what seems like hours, not saying a word because they don’t need to.

Misha drifts off to sleep and Jensen smiles then begins dozing off.

He wakes up to a knock on his trailer door. Luckily, the crew and even Jared know better than just barge in unless Jensen specifically says that they can come in. So, he just calls out a “Yeah?”

“You’re needed on set, Jensen.” Someone calls and Jensen groans softly, “Alright. Be there soon,” looking down at Misha.

“’s okay, Jen,” Misha whispers, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Jensen chuckles, “Damn right, you are.” He leans down and kisses the top of his head and goes to get out of the bed. Misha grabs his wrist and pulls him back, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

“You…” he sighs after pulling back from the kiss, running his fingers through Misha's hair, “I can never get enough of you.”

Misha smiles sleepily, “That’s good. Cause when you get back, you’ll be getting a whole lot of me.”

Jensen scoffs and shakes his head, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Misha lives up to his promise when Jensen returns just a few hours later. Twice, actually.


End file.
